The Cancer Education Program has been in effect at the Comprehensive Cancer Center for ten years. The goals of the program are to provide a multidisciplinary oncology education to undergraduates and postgraduates in the field of medicine, nursing and public health. The program is also involved with education of other allied health professionals and the general public. In addition to stressing the importance of a multidisciplinary approach to the treatment of cancer, we have greatly increased the content of information regarding the early detection and prevention of cancer and the psychosocial aspects of cancer. In addition to expanding the content of these subjects in our courses we have produced audiovisual education material on the subject of Cancer Prevention which the American Cancer Society wish to distribute. We wish to implement a Transcultural Cancer Education Program for medical and nursing students. We feel that such a program will make students more aware of the differences in the perception of the etiology and prevention of cancer and its treatment between physicians and patients. These differences in perception are held by patients from every ethnic background. A realization of these differences and dealing appropriately with them should lead to improved patient compliance and satisfaction. In view of the vast amount of information in the various fields of medicine that students have to absorb, efficient methods of transmitting that knowledge are required. We have produced over one hundred patient related videotapes and propose producing an interactive videodisc on the primary aspects of breast cancer. The methods we have used to teach Oncology in the medical school have been extremely well received by students and postgraduates and we are committed to maintaining and improving upon our efforts.